


Fallen Gems

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Funny, Gen, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric can't believe his eyes the kid has a bag of gems that he could fit in. </p><p>Where did they come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Gems

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt from tumblr, but I think could be something fun. So if I get enough likes and some comments I might actually put some effort into doing this. So please comment!
> 
> Thanks , Maiden

Skyhold Inc. That's where my sorry ass is stuck to a chair. Behind a screen and a wonderful obsidian desk. That's how I should have felt; thankful. But I wasn't, I was restless and tried. Which that combination is never great for dwarves. Being on the damn 10th floor didn't help much either.

Andrastas ass this was the only place they could put my office? But back to my story, so. . .

"Varric!" A voice called down the empty hall her voice echoing in every blasted nook and cranny. Varric released a heavy sigh, he had been working on the papers front pages. (Even if they were due hours ago) Chief Pentagast was still in the lower floors looking for him. He had tricked some well mannered new interns into covering for him. He was safe for now. "Kid if you're any louder I won't need rope to hang myself with, you can just ask Chief to do it for me" he said sarcastically as she entered the dark office. 

"But this is news! I could have your front page right here! "She exclaimed her cheeks flush and full of color over her dark features. "Bi, kid do you remember the last thing you brought me?" Bijaka looked away nervously not wishing to relive the embarrassing moment, so naturally she deflected. "Then Chief shouldn't leave her trashy romance for anyone to pick up" she said picking at the fake dust resting on her shoulder.

"True. But telling the whole damn company is a tad much kid." He retorted flicking the small bobble headed paragon. His voice was light as he sat back in the dark leathered chair. His eyes narrowed when her brow fussed together in frustration. "Alright alright kid don't make that face, might stay that way" he said with a ragged sigh. Bijaka was a good kid, trying to prove herself. Being honest and full of heart. 

-  
"Varric! By the maker hurry it up" Cassandra yelled. Varric merely smiled. "Where is Bi?" She questioned her frustration growing as heat filled her face. "Now now Chief don't pop a vessel I'm getting there " he said waving his hand as to swat away small bugs away. "Before I was interrupted I was saying" he paused for dramatic effect giving Cassandra a wide grin. She grunted in frustration and rolled her eyes at him. He only smiled "Take a gander at these," she said, dumping the burlap sack over my desk. Gems tumbled across the keyboard, splashed into his coffee, and assaulted his limited edition bobble head." Shaking his head at the memory. 

\- "Andrasta's tits Bi" Varric exclaimed as his fingers grazed over the sparkling gems. She looked up with a nervous smile shrugging. "So should I ask where this came from?" He asked sitting up and wiping away the coffee as it tried to escape the towels escape. 

Bi cleared her voice nervously “Um how would a nug hole do me?” she questioned with a laugh knowing she wasn't off the hook.

“Not very far kid. So get talking” his hand motioning for to speed it up. Her fingers rang together, twisting and turning. Varric simply sat there waiting for her to dish what she knew.

“Ugh okay enough with the look, you remind me of my father” she exclaimed with added choking sounds which only proved to irritate the dwarf. “Fine sorry” she said putting her back to him her body leaning back into the desk as she expand how she happened upon a burlap sack full of jewels.

After her tail had ended Varric simply sat there in his leathered chair, jaw hanging free, eyes full of unsaid words. “By the stone kid, you have to be shitting me” was all he could muster to form. Bi merely smiled sheepishly.

But Varric was quick to his feet as his mind wandered fast and hard. “That's it kid you got it hit. You gotta be gone and catch up” was all she understood before his thick hands grabbed the jewels that littered his desk and back into the bag. Even as she tried to fight him he was hard pressed on getting her on her way. 

Back safely. And happy.

“Don't worry I'll take care of the rest” he said with a wink as he pushed her towards the flight of stairs. She looked back with surprise and affection she would miss him, he was sure.

-”And that Chief Pentagast is all I know. Sorry I can't be much more help” he said leaving important information out of her reach. Her brow etched in vessel that looked prime to pop any second. Cassandra screamed in frustration chucking his bobble headed paragon flying across the room. 

_Kid owes me a new one now_

He laughed To himself at the thought.


End file.
